


English Lessons

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: What if instead of acting Tom actually went on to be a teacher.





	English Lessons

There was rumor buzzing around our faculty lounge that there was going to be a new edition to our English Department. The women couldn’t stop talking about him, the men were trying to act nonchalant. I had seen him walking the halls with the Principal that morning and found myself doing a double take. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, trousers and dress shoes. He was tall, his hair looked like he had just stepped out of the shower a few minutes prior (like I needed  _that_  thought this early in the morning) and from what I could see, he was definitely a looker.

Before the day began, the Principal announced to the other faculty he accepted the position previously vacated by one of our retirees and that he would be part of the team teaching program as my partner. After hearing that news, I decided my school year was definitely heading in a positive direction.

Throughout the day, I would get messages from my fellow co-workers whenever he walked by their classroom, breathed the same air or looked in their general direction. From what I could gather, his name was Tom, he is from England and has an accent. I was getting harassed by the other women that I needed to somehow run into him because I was the only one who hadn’t been introduced. I shook my head at their antics and continued to teach my class about Shakespeare, why his works are so well received and what a genius he was without them falling asleep. That did not prove to be an easy task, so needless to say at the end of the day I was exhausted.

I was sitting at my computer doing some last minute prep for the next day’s lesson when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked in the doorway and there he was, the talk of the staff and the majority of the female student body.

“Hello. Are you busy? I can come back later.”

“No! No, you’re fine. Please come in.” He walked over, crouched down so he was on eye level and formal introductions were made.

“I thought everyone went home right after school?”

“I was just putting some final touches on tomorrow’s lesson plan.”

“What are they working on?”

“Romeo and Juliet first, then Julius Caesar.” He stood, stretched and leaned over so he could see my computer.

“May I?” I watched as he read over my lesson plans, occasionally licking his lower lip and biting it as if deep in thought. I sat there just staring at this errant strand of hair and wanting to sweep it out of his eye when his eyes locked with mine. “Something wrong, darling?” I reached over, moved the hair out of his eye, slid my hand down and cupped his cheek. I started to pull away when he grabbed my wrist, planted a kiss on the palm of my hand and smiled. “I was told this morning that we are going to be partners this year. Shall we start working on that?”

I nodded as he quickly stood, walked over to the door, locked it and pulled the shade. He took off his jacket, laid it on one of the desks, removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. We met in the middle of the room, I interlaced my fingers with his as he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues entwined as he moved me back until I was leaning against my desk. I made short work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt, running my hands over his chest as he removed my shirt and threw it across the room.

“Bend over.” I turned and felt his hand push me down on my desk as he ran his hand up my leg. I felt a tug and a loud rip as my panties fell to the floor. There was a draft as my skirt was lifted and I felt his tongue slowly slide over my slit. “I thought about doing this from the minute I caught you staring at me this morning.”

“How did you make it…mmmmmm…fuck…through today?”

“Went home during lunch, thought about you in that skirt and got off to the thought of you fucking me.” He slid two fingers deep inside me as he licked my clit with feather light strokes. I laid my head on my arms as I felt my orgasm start to build when he stopped.

“What the?”

“I told you I got off to you fucking me.” He slid out of his shoes, removed his trousers and sat down naked in my chair, his legs spread wide. He squinted and moved his finger in a  _come here_  motion.

I positioned myself between his legs, grabbed his cock with my hand and ran my tongue over the tip. He laid his head back as I took him in my mouth, one hand stroking while the other massaged his balls. I increased my suction with each movement until he was close, then I stopped, leaving him the same way he left me earlier; mouth wide open and wanting to come. I smirked as I straddled his lap running my folds over the tip before taking him in completely. He cupped my breasts, sucking the nipples through the fabric as I rolled my hips with each thrust.

“You feel fucking amazing.” He sucked on my earlobe and nipped at my jawline while he turned the chair. “Hang on.” I placed my arms around his neck as he stood, pinning me between him and the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the angle of penetration changed, causing him to go deeper as he took control.

“Harder, fuck me harder.”

“With pleasure.” He bit down on my neck as the scent of sweat, our bodies slapping together and our moans filled the room.

“I’m….fuck…almost there…mmmm…” I felt a hand slide between us and start to rub my clit until my muscles clenched around him as I came. He turned around and laid me down on the desk, put my ankles on his shoulders.

“Look…at…me.” I opened my eyes and licked my lips which sent him over the edge. “FUCK…oh my god.” He bit his bottom lip, tossed his head back and I felt his cock pulse, filling me until it ran down my thighs.

He pulled out, leaving me feeling empty but satisfied as he smoothed my hair back and kissed me. We dressed and worked on getting my room back in order when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly checked my appearance, unlocked the door and pulled the shade to find one of my students standing on the other side.

“Hi, Chris, what did you need?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, I just wondered if you had another copy of the study sheet? I thought I had it in my book but…” I saw her look behind me and start to blush. “Hello, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Hello.” I saw him hand a paper over to her. “I believe this is what you were looking for?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She said shyly as she took the paper from his hand and placed it in her notebook.

“You’re welcome.” I swear he could charm the pants off the Pope, it worked on me.

“Anything else?” I asked as she closed her bookbag.

“No, thank you.” She started to walk away then turned back and waved. “See you tomorrow, Mrs. Hiddleston.” I closed the door and leaned back.

“Damn, that was too close for comfort.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

“Are you ready to go home, darling?” I gathered my things and he took my hand as we walked out of the building. “I think this arrangement is going to work out quite nicely.”


End file.
